


The Relic

by leliik



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leliik/pseuds/leliik
Summary: Poe undertakes a mission alone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Relic

**Author's Note:**

> I write very short stories loosely based on random entries from "Atlas Obscura," the entry for this one being Pyramid of the Niches (https://www.atlasobscura.com/places/pyramid-niches-el-tajin).

Poe Dameron stood before the ruins, looking up at the pyramid’s steep steps. The humidity clung to him like a sheet, making the additional gravity of the planet feel even more imposing. He knew what he had to do, though, and so he began to climb. Pilot, intelligence officer, fixer… it seemed to Poe like he did everything lately. The Resistance was weak, some of it his fault. The attack over D’Qar never left his mind. He had done what he thought was right. That is what he always has done and it never had misled him before. But now? Could he trust his own judgment? Beneath his hands, the rock of the pyramid crumbled and scraped his fingers as it slid down the steep angled face. Wincing, he gripped his hands into fists, as if he could pressure the sudden pain into leaving. Then again started climbing. All of his thoughts were getting to him. He’d felt that way before, but the oddly joyful chaos of the Resistance usually kept him level - and confident. Now, with so many lost, Poe was busier but more alone. More time spent in small freighters furtively slipping around the galaxy. More time communicating by codes and not words. So his thoughts built up. With a deep breath of relief - physically, mentally - Poe reached the top of the pyramid. Not wanting to waste time, he knelt down and looked for the supposed telltale mark of the stored relic. Spotting it, he hastily packed it away and began the climb down. Poe was exhausted. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time. But he definitely, assuredly, wasn’t going to give up.


End file.
